


The Dare

by 22Bean22



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, dares, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22Bean22/pseuds/22Bean22
Summary: Near was in a good mood.It didn't show on his face, his expression was stone-cold as always, but he was in a good mood. The reason why was quite simple, he simply had a little bit of free time to relax, spend time with himself, and the new toys that he had purchased a few days ago.That is, until Mello burst through the door.





	The Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with my friend, who posted this on the Death Note Amino under the name 'Genocide_Doll' so go check her out, she does some pretty epic fanarts as well!

Near was in a good mood. 

It didn't show on his face, his expression was stone-cold as always, but he was in a good mood. The reason why was quite simple, he simply had a little bit of free time to relax, spend time with himself, and the new toys that he had purchased a few days ago. 

That is, until Mello burst through the door. 

"Near!" 

"Mello." Near didn't even bother looking up from his toys, unfazed by Mello's urgent tone. Anyone else probably would've been startled, worried that there was some kind of emergency, but Near knew that if there was a fire, or any hazardous situation, he would be the last person Mello would approach. 

"Can you look at me, please?" Mello sounded slightly fed-up, but there was also a little shakiness in his voice, indicating at some source of nervousness. Near reluctantly put down the toy he was currently playing with, and swivelled around on his knees to face the other boy. 

"What?" He asked, waiting patiently for Mello to reveal the reason behind his visit. 

"Will you go out with me?" 

"What?" Near remained stoic, but he couldn't help the little flicker of something that appeared in his stomach at Mello's words. It was a shock, more than anything. There must be more that he didn't know. 

"Matt dared me to." 

Ah, there was the catch. Near blinked slowly, watching Mello's face with careful eyes. The obvious answer was to say no, as since Mello had already admitted to his action being spurred on only by a dare, it would be embarrassing and foolish for Near to do anything else but to reject the offer. 

However... There was a little more he wanted to find out. Something had been nagging at the back of his mind for a while now, and the little feeling came back every time he was around Mello. There was something that he desperately wanted to find out, and, with the help of his deductive skills, he had a pretty good idea of how to do that. 

"But why?" 

Mello raised his eyebrows, obviously surprised by Near's question. It seems that he had been expecting a simple 'no' as well. However, the shock was written off of his face within seconds, replaced by an impatient frown. 

"Because we're playing truth or dare, idiot," Mello said, rolling his eyes. 

"Yes, I know that, but why me in particular? Why did he dare you to ask out me, of all people in the orphanage?" Near was facing Mello properly now, a finger already twirling with a loose strand of white hair. 

This time, the shocked expression remained on Mello's face for a little longer, realising where Near was going with his interrogation. 

"Uh... Um..." He gulped visibly, causing a triumphant glint to light up in Near's dark eyes. Sensing that Near was getting the better of him, Mello's glare hardened. "It's because Matt knows I hate you." 

"Is that so?" Near answered punctually, voice betraying no signs of belief. "I can only think that is the case, or that you possess strong romantic feelings for me, and therefore Matt dared you to ask me out, both as your best friend for encouragement, but also to embarrass you to the limit if I said no." 

"If?" Mello cursed himself for the higher-pitched tone his voice took on, but Near had just hinted at something he couldn't ignore. 

"Ah, you see," Near smiled one of his rare grins. "You're sounding quite hopeful there, Mello. Almost as good as a confession in itself." 

Mello made a growling sound in the back of his throat, realising that Near had managed to trap him. There was nothing else to do. 

"Fine, okay? I like you." 

"In that case, the answer to your earlier inquiry is yes."

\--------------------

"How'd it go?" Matt enquired, not tearing his eyes away from his PS4.

"He said yes," Mello replied, blankly, flopping on Matt's bed.

"He what now?" Matt practically shrieked, flinging his remote to the floor and leaping on the bed next to him.

"He said yes," Mello repeated, not daring to look Matt in the eyes, "What do I do now?"

"Make out with him."

"Matt, be serious." Mello muttered, deadpanned.

"Well, I'd suggest that you go and talk to him and check that he actually means it or whatever," Matt paused thoughtfully, "You ought to thank me for this dare."

"Pfft, whatever." Mello rose to his feet, leaving Matt's bedroom. "I'm going to talk to Near... again."

"Have fun..." Matt trailed off, searching for his discarded remote.

On the way to Near's room, Mello was having an extreme feeling of deja vu. Mello was almost anxious about how the encounter would be. Nervous as to just how Near would react to him intruding again, Mello tried to push these thoughts to the back of his mind. Mello was confident, and always got what he wanted. This time would be no different. Arriving at Near's door, he decided to knock this time.

\--------------------

Near was just about to put his cards away and take out some robotic toys when there was a knock at the door. He had been expecting this. 

"Come in, Mello," Near's voice was flat as he spoke, sorting the cards into their correct suits in preparation for packing them away. Mello didn't question how Near knew it was him, and entered quietly. Near was aware that this conversation would undoubtedly involve the date offer from earlier, and diverted his attention from his toys. Mello would want him to be listening properly. 

"I'm just gonna get straight to the point... By now you know that I like you, but... I don't really know what your feelings are," Mello spoke, sitting on the edge of Near's bed and leaning against the wall, his legs stretching out across the mattress. 

"I said yes. Isn't that a good enough answer for you?" Near's tone was bored, and he went back to putting away his cards. 

"Well... I mean, I guess..." 

"I'm quite disappointed, Mello. You should've figured out my feelings already. Or, did you want me to confess to your face, as you had done to me?" At Near's words, Mello flushed a bright red, his eyes widening in fluster and outrage. 

Near stood up to put his cards back in their drawer, but a body blocked his way. 

"Now, listen here, you little... For crying out loud, you were the one who was pressuring me to say it! I'm just giving you a taste of your own goddam medicine." 

"Another option," Near ignored Mello's whining and side-stepped him to reach the drawer, "You may have come back for something else. Maybe you came to say that you, in fact, didn't want to go out, or maybe you wanted to arrange a time for our date. Or, possibling, you could've come to carry out an intimate romantic reaction with me-" 

Near was cut off when two hands gripped his shoulders a little too firmly, and he was forcefully turned around to meet a pair of lips. 

\--------------------

Revelling in the small squeak of surprise emitted from Near, Mello pushed further deeping into the kiss. Near seemed to react quicker than expected, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Mello's waist, consequently pulling him closer. Near kissed back, following Mello's lead. Eagerly, Mello parted Near's lips to give himself access, all the while moving one hand to gently caress Near's cheek. Near opened his mouth willingly, allowing Mello to explore. Gently guiding Near to the bed, he pushed the smaller boy on his back, straddling him and pinning his hands either side of him.

Trapped under the weight of Mello, Near accepted his defeat, and proceeded to allow Mello to have complete control. Feeling adventurous, Mello hastily pressed kisses down Near's cheek, trailing down his neck. He focused on one section, sucking and nipping it, trying to leave an incredibly noticable love bite.

Unable to contain himself, Near let out a small snigger.

Pausing, Mello looked up, incredibly confused, "Why are you giggling?"

"...It tickles,"

"Are you kidding me."

Mello resumed kissing his neck, almost enjoying Near giggling. Kissing lower, Near burst out with laughter. Mello was smiling, unable to continue. He looked up, staring at Near. His face was tinged pink.

Mello gave up, collapsing next to him.

"Did I miss anything?" Came a voice from the door which Mello identified as Matt.

"Not really," Mello replied, glancing at Near.


End file.
